<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Boy - Newsies modern AU by Boop_16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403603">Pretty Boy - Newsies modern AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boop_16/pseuds/Boop_16'>Boop_16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blush - Freeform, Broadway, Chrulmer, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Gay, Gen, Javey - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Newsies - Freeform, Other, Spromeo - Freeform, bad im so so sorry, joke, lgbtq+, musicalssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss, newsbians, sprace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boop_16/pseuds/Boop_16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern newsies AU</p>
<p>just a buncha ships so enjoy i guess?</p>
<p>Ive got other stories on wattpad so check them out im ChillaxStar16 on there</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Elmer/Crutchie, Henry/Morris Delancey, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Mike/Jojo, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JACKS POV</p>
<p>So there was this new kid. He had a mop of brown hair and gorgeous chocolate coloured eyes with gold specks that makes me wanna swoon. I talked to him once during english, but all I said was "Welcome to hell, don't fuck up." As soon as I said it I criticized myself. 'Great first impression Jack, now he probably thinks ur crazy.' </p>
<p>As I walk into gym I see him again. I head to the locker room to get changed and then come out ready to play some dodgeball. I got put on one team and he was on the other. I tried to pay attention and play the game but my mind just kept drifting back to him. I wasn't sure why. I mean I'd never even had a conversation with the guy and he was all I could focus on. Suddenly I feel something slam into my nose and I fall backwards. </p>
<p>"Oh my god I'm so so so so so sorry!!!" I look up and there he is. New kid.</p>
<p>"It's no big deal." I say brushing it off. "Your nose is bleeding!!" He exclaims. "Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse."  He says grabbing my hand and helping me up. He then pauses. "Uhhh actually where is the nurse." I laugh a little. "Dude, it's fine. I can walk there myself you don't need to come." "N-No. I-I want to. I did just hit you in the face with a dodgeball." I laugh and lead the way to the nurse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When we get to the nurses office there's a sign on the door.</p>
<p>'Be back soon. If ur injured just sit and wait'</p>
<p>"I guess I better stay with you till she gets here." He says awkwardly taking a seat next to me. "You don't have too." "No it's alright. Besides I may as well get to know someone at this school. I'm Davey Jacobs by the way." I shake his hand. "Jack Kelly. So tell me more about yourself Davey."</p>
<p>"Well I have a twin sister named Sarah and a little brother named Les who's 10. We moved here from Ohio cause my dad injured himself on the job." "Are you single?" I accidentally blurt out and he snaps his head to stare at me. "W-What d-did you just say?" "I-I'm wondering for a friend. You seem like his type." Shit. What am I digging myself into. </p>
<p>"Y-Yeah. W-Who were you thinking?" He asks me. Crap. 'Who would agree to go on a blind date with this new kid.' "Anthony Higgins." I say regretting it as soon as it came out my mouth. "How bout you come sit with us at lunch and meet him?" No no no Jack what r u doing. "Sure." He replies. "Look, I don't think the nurse is coming back anytime son so how bout we just we just go clean u up in the bathroom. Class will be over soon anyway." I nod and follow him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh Jack. U done fucked up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. These people are insane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davey’s POV of lunch with a quick cut in with jack and lunch is gonna be totally ducking chaotic so enjoy ;))</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAVEY’S POV</p><p> </p><p>My first day hadn’t exactly gone as planned. This really attractive stranger told me not to fuck up in the morning, then I hit the same attractive stranger in the face with a dodgeball. I ended up taking him to the nurses office (who wasn’t there) and we ended up having a really good conversation. Now he’s apparently setting up me up with his friend. When he asked if I was single I got a little excited he was gonna ask me out. Oh well. At least I can still be friends with him I guess.</p><p> </p><p>I walk into the cafeteria and I look around to find Jack. I see him into the corner at a table with a shit-load of people. I then start regretting agreeing to sit with them, cause I’m not like shy I just don’t do amazingly in crowds. Just as I’m about to walk out of the cafeteria Jack notices and waves me over. Here goes nothing.</p><p>“Fellas, this is Davey. He’s new.” I wave shyly and the rambunctious bunch wave back. “Tell is a bit bout yourself Davey.” A blonde boy with a Crutch says.</p><p>“Well I’m Davey Jacobs, I gotta twin names Sarah a little brother named Les and I’m pansexual.” “Well now that we’re all introduce, have a seat Davey.” I sit down next to Jack and a girl who sticks her hand out for me to shake.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Katherine, but you can call me Kath. I can tell you’re a bit nervous, but don’t worry. You’ll be used to there craziness soon enough. Trust me, I’ve been putting up with them for years.” </p><p>Jack fakes mock offence.</p><p>“Don’t tell him that Kath, you’ll scare him away.” He places his hand on my arm and I blush. </p><p>“Umm actually, just to get this out of the way, which one of you is Anthony Higgins?” I say. A thin dude with a mop of blonde hair puts his hand up. “Me. What’s it to ya?” “Umm jack said something about setting us up??? I dunno you ask him.” His head snaps to face Jack.</p><p>“Jack.” He growls. “Can we talk for a second.” He stands up and leaves the cafeteria with Jack trailing behind him.</p><p>Jacks POV (just a quick cut in don’t worry Davey will be back soon)</p><p>“Jack, what the fuck!!” Race yells at me. “Race I’m sorry I just accidentally asked if he was single and it-.” “Oh.” Race says smirking. “Somebody gotta crush.” I smack his arm my face red. “Shut Up Higgins. Besides, it’s not like ur any better. Anyone with half a brain cell could tell ur pining after Spot.” Now it’s his turn to blush. </p><p>“Your the worst kelly. Anyway, what we gonna do bout the whole Davey thing.” I take a minute to think. “We can’t just leave the guy hanging. How bout u go on one date with him. Make it as bad as u want, I don’t really care. Just don’t drive him away from our friend group. I don’t know what him is about him man. He’s just special.” Race puts his hand on my shoulder. “I got u man.” He says and we walk back into the cafeteria.</p><p>Davey’s POV</p><p>I watch Jack and Anthony leave the cafeteria and I turn back to the others a look of slight fear on my face. “D-Did I screw up?” “It’s alright Dave. Race is a reasonable guy.” “R-Race?” “Thats Anthony’s nickname.” A boy who I’m pretty sure is named Romeo says. </p><p>“Most Of us have em. For example, Kid blinks real name is Louis and Spots real name is-.” Spot glares at him and he stops “....not to be said aloud.” Romeo continues.</p><p>Jack and Race come back in. “Sorry bout walking out y’all. Dave, if u wanna go out to dinner tomorrow night it’d be an honour to take u” Eh, why not, what’s the worst that could happen. </p><p>I nod. “How bout we exchange numbers and sorta time.” “I’ll add u to our group chat.” Jack says. Shit, I forgot about Jack.</p><p> </p><p>Who am I kidding myself. Jack doesn’t like me, heck he barely even knows me. And besides, Race seems like a great guy. So let’s give it a shot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That took fuckin ages!! Hope u enjoy xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. not meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davey and Race go on a date and what happens the day after at school</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Race's POV</p><p>Dammit Jack. Why'd you have to choose the non-talker.</p><p>Though I don't wanna lead the guy on, I do wanna have a good time tonight. But Davey appears to be making this kinda hard. He's been super stiff and only relaxed when I told him to. I mean, the dudes great and he's fun but just really isn't my type. I honestly have no idea what Jack sees in him.</p><p>At the end of our date e were walking back to the car and I decided it was time to let him down easy. </p><p>"Look Dave, your awesome but I think we should just be friends." Davey heaves a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy you said that." He says. We laugh and get into  the car. I drop him off at his house an d drive home. Tonight was fun.</p><p>Davey's POV</p><p>I get off the bus and walk into school. Last night my date with Race was fun, but we decided to just be friends. Honestly, I'm relieved. I tried to enjoy the date but all I could think about is how I'd much rather be on a date with Jack. I'm not sure whats wrong with me. I've barely known him a week and I'm already like head over heels for this dude. Honestly, it's kinda pathetic on my half. </p><p>I pull my journal out of my locker and start writing. I've always found writing about my feelings helps me figure stuff out.</p><p>"Yo new kid!!" I hear someone yell. I turn around expecting it to be one of the squad but instead it's 2 tall muscly dudes that I dont recognise. "Whatcha writing there?" The taller one asks menacingly snatching my journal out of my hands.</p><p>"G-Give that back." I say. He laughs. "No way. In fact, I think we should all hear what little secrets you've been hiding." He flicks open the book and starts to read.</p><p>"I just don't know. I mean, he's so special and perfect, the way his eyes shine and his perfect pearly white teeth sparkle when he smiles." The 2 boys laugh and I feel tears brimming in my eyes. "P-Please stop." I say as the tears threaten to fall. "Or what?" "Or you'll have to deal with us."</p><p>I see Jack Spot Crutchie and the rest of the gang step out. "This fella here's our friend. So you wanna mess with him, ya gonna have to get through us." Spot says. I can tell the bullies are slightly scared. "You don't wanna repeat of last time do ya?" Jack says. The boys roll there eyes and shove the book back into my chest. "You got lucky this time new kid. But your friends won't always be around to save ya." They walk off and my friends come round to comfort me. </p><p>"You okay Davey?" Crutchie says placing his free hand on my shoulder. I give him a weak nod. "Them Delancey's are bullshit." Jack says angrily. "Davey if they even come near you again you tell me alright?" I look into his eyes and nod, a small blush tinting my cheeks.</p><p>I put my journal back in my locker and head with Race and Elmer to Bio. </p><p>"You like Jack don't ya?" Race says. "N-No. W-Why would you think that??" "Come on Dave, you can be honest with us. If you like Jack just be honest, I actually think he likes you back." I shake my head. "There's no way he likes me back. But since you keep pushing it yes, I do have a crush on him." Race turns to Elmer. </p><p>"Pay up." He says and Elmer hand him over 10 bucks. "Y-You had a bet??!" I say mortified. "Yep. Now, how you gonna tell Jack you like him?" "No no no . Not gonna happen. I don't wanna ruin my friendship with Jack. Just drop it okay?" Race sighs and nods and we walk in the door for Bio.</p><p> </p><p>I'm in deep now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)))))))))))))))))))))))) </p><p>hope u enjoyed!!! Sarah will make an appearance next chapter so be prepared</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lesbian love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah being an awesome sister and Davey being gay as always.</p><p> </p><p>Warning they talk about periods and if u aint into shit like that skip this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah's POV</p><p>"Hey Dave. How was ur day?" I say as my twin brother walks in. He groans. "Awful! In the morning, the Delancey brothers stole my diary and read it to everyone, and if Jack and the others hadn't stepped in everyone would know. Ugh, Jack. Why does he have to be so cute!!" He slams his head down on the table. </p><p>"Awww Dave, it's ok. At least ur crush knows u exist." Davey's head snaps up. "Crush?? Who!! Spill the tea sis!!" "Katherine Plumber." I say. "Hey, I know her! I could introduce u if u like." I give him a grateful smile. "Thanks bro." I ruffle his hair playfully.</p><p>"Sup losers." Les says entering the room. "Hey Les." Davey says. "How was school?" </p><p>"Not the worst. Sally Beck asked me to the dance, and obviously I accepted. Who wouldn't accept an invite from the finest glass of wine in new york. But our teacher gave us the most stupid homework. Since it Valentines day we've got to do something nice for a couple. Hey, I could something for you and Jack Davey." "Jack and I ain't a couple!" Davey yells his face turning crimson. </p><p>"Well by the way you talk about him it sure seems like you are. Oh Jack, with his swoopy hair and stunning eyes." Les teases. Davey smacks him lightly on the arm and I chuckle.</p><p>"You guys are mean." Davey says pouting. "Oh ya know you love us." I say.</p><p>Our mother walks in looking absolutely exhausted and puts her bag down with a huff. </p><p>"Hey mom, how was ur day?" I ask. "Terrible." She says with a sigh. "My asshole of a boss told me that if I had my period and need to go to the bathroom I should have worn thicker pads. Like who the fuck does that?!" I stand up and envelope her in a hug which she returns after a few minutes.</p><p>After a little bit she let go. "Thank you Sarah. Your father and I are going to L.A for the weekend. I've organised for Les to go to his friend Zachary's house but I'm trusting you and Davey to look after the house. If ur gonna have friends over keep the group small ok? I love u guys." She pecks us all on the cheek and gives us hugs before taking her suitcase and going to get dad to drive to L.A.</p><p>I turn to my siblings.</p><p>"Who's ready to have some fun?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. truth or dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>partyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy + stuff goes down </p><p> </p><p>also every time Crutchie swears in a fan fic an angel gets its wings so there are gonna be at least 1 gaining wings today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GROUP CHAT: NEWSIES 4EVER</p><p>Momfriend (Davey): Hey guys, our parents just left town so do y'all wanna have a get together at our house in about an hour?</p><p>Shortass (Spot) : ugh of course u use correct punctuation.</p><p>Shortass: but ill be there</p><p>Santa Gay (Jack obvi):me 2</p><p>Sunshine (Elmer): me 3</p><p>Racer (i'm pretty sure u can figure that one out): count me in</p><p>SpeccyBoi (again not that hard): me and romeo'll be there.</p><p>Sunshine: wait why where u with romeo i thought u said u had study group</p><p>SpeccyBoi: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p>Crutch (if u can't figure out that one i swear to god): omg u 2  are fucking aren't u!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>SpeccyBoi: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>SpeccyBoi: yes..................</p><p>Albie (please): I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Albie: Race pay up!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>LoverBoy (Romeo): wait y'all had a bet on us!</p><p>Racer: what can I say i luv to gamble.</p><p>Momfriend: See you all in a bit!!</p><p> </p><p>Davey's POV</p><p>"Operation party is a go." I say as my sister walks in the door. "Good. Zachary's mum said we can pick Les up whenever it suits." "Perfect. I'm gonna go to 7/11 to get some snacks." "And Imma go get some liquor." I snap my head around to face her. "L-Liquor? Y-You sure that's a good idea?" She gives me a smile. "Dave, it'll be fine." </p><p>I start fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "Y-Yeah it's just if I-I do something stupid while drunk or-" "Dave." She cuts me off her voice stern but kind. "I promise everything will be ok. If it makes u feel better i'll make sure u don't go crazy. Besides, u ain't a light weight." I give her a smile and a thanks then go to grab snacks.</p><p> </p><p>Sarah's POV</p><p>Ok so I lied.</p><p>Davey is a MAJOR lightweight but I know if I can get him drunk enough he'll spill to Jack. It's so obviously Jack likes him anyway, any dipshit could figure that out.<br/>Well, any dipshit but my brother.</p><p>I grab the alcohol and drive back home, pulling up to the house and seeing another car besides Davey's in the drive way. I open the door. Inside are a bunch of rowdy teenagers. In the middle are Jack and Davey. Jack's telling some weird story and I notice Davey staring at him longingly. Idiot.</p><p>I clear my throat and they all turn to notice me. </p><p>"Oh duh." Davey say standing up. "Guys, this is my sister Sarah. You guys might have seen her around school. Sarah, this is the boys. Jack, Crutchie, Spot, Henry, Mike, Ike, Race, Elmer, Specs, Albert, Romeo, Kid Blink, Mush, Jojo, Hotshot, Tommy boy, Finch and Katherine. But u have already met some of them." Well I'm never gonna remember all those names.</p><p>"It's nice to meet u all." I say. "But I brought booze so who's ready to party!!"</p><p> The boys cheer and grab a drink. I drift towards Katherine to try and make a good impression.</p><p>"So, your Davey's sister huh?" She says to me. I nod and take a minute to appreciate her beauty. Her brunette hairs pulled into a high pony and she's wearing an indigo jumper with a white collared shirt and black jeans. "How do u put up with Davey's oblivious towards Jack. I mean it's pretty fucking obvious." "I KNOW RIGHT!!" I say and we laugh.God her laughs gorgeous. I push my gay thoughts aside and why start talking about harry potter. This party was a great idea.</p><p> </p><p>Jack's POV</p><p>"Who's up for a round of truth or dare?" Race says receiving murmurs of agreement. "A-Are you sure?" Davey says nervously. "You scared Jacobs?" I tease smirking. "N-No!!" He fires back his face turning a tiny bit red. "Then truth or dare it is. Who wants to go first?"</p><p>"I will." Spot says. "Ok Spot, Truth or Dare?" Spot rolls his eyes. "Dare. What's the worst you numbskulls could do anyway." I lean forward smirking. "Go play seven minutes in heaven with Race." </p><p>Spot grabs Race by the arm and leads him to the closet. "My pleasure." He says pulling him in. Our jaws drop as we hear banging and moaning coming from inside. After their seven minutes is up they come out hair all messed up  and Race's shirts on inside out. They sit down nonchalantly holding hands.</p><p>"K Davey, your turn. Truth or Dare?" "Dare I guess??" "Is that a question?" Spot says. "Well I am questioning if it's a good decision so yes." Spot chuckles and starts to think. After about a minute his face lights up and an evil smirk appears. "Read us ur most recent Journal entry." I see Davey's smile drop. "W-What??" "You heard me." "T-There's absolutely no way I'm doing that." "Dont worry, I know where it's hidden." Sarah says standing up and going up the stairs to Davey's room.</p><p>Davey stands up and runs after her.</p><p>"Spot, that's kinda mean." I say. "Shut the fuck up Kelly. U know u want to hear what he been writing in that book of his too." He's right, I do really wanna know. </p><p>Whats wrong with me.</p><p> </p><p>Davey's POV</p><p>"SARAH!! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!" I screech. "You promise u'd make sure I'd be ok!!" "And u will be ok." She says trying to reassure me. Key word being trying.</p><p>"I'm gonna be humiliated!!!" I say flopping back on my bed. </p><p>"Davey I promise that's not the case." </p><p>I look up to see Jack standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Look, I talked Spot out of it. Now he just wants u to take a wintergreen tic tac and mountain dew at the same time, something bout a squid? I dont know just please come out and enjoy the rest of he game." </p><p>I stare into his caring eyes and suddenly before I know it my lips are on his. AND HE'S KISSING BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>IM KISSING MOTHERFUCKING JACK KELLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>We pull away panting our faces red. I notice Sarah's left the room.</p><p>I turn back to look at his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if  u get the bmc reference comment down below</p><p>Also get ready for newsbians next chapter uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m finally back! Sorry I took so long!</p><p>As I promised this will be newsbians so enjoy :) ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katherine’s POV</p><p>I sit with the others waiting for Jack, Sarah and Davey to come downstairs. I was thinking about how Sarah was kinda pretty, and then all 3 of them come downstairs.</p><p>“Sorry Dave.” Spot says. “It’s nothing.” He slurs. Dang, Davey was drunk. </p><p>“Davey’s a lightweight isn’t he?” I say to Sarah as she sits down. “Ohhhh Yeah.” She laughs. I laugh with hear and blush as she leans on me. </p><p>“Okay enough truth or dare.” I say. “Let’s order some food!” </p><p>The newsies cheer as I open my phone and go into ubereats. “Okay, what are we getting?”</p><p>After a long debate, they settled on Pizza Hut. </p><p>I order 1 large Hawaiian, 1 large cheese, 1 large vegan cheese (for me) and 1 large pepperoni.</p><p>“So you’re a vegan?” Sarah asks. I nod a little and strip off my jumper. “Have been since a kid.” I say. </p><p>Suddenly, she blurts out, “Are you a lesbian?” I blush madly and nod. “You?” “Half. I’m bi.”  She explains. I nod and smile at her.</p><p>A now V E R Y drunk started kissing all over Jack’s face. </p><p>I turn to Sarah. “So they finally admited it huh?” She nods and smiles. “Nothing like a little alcohol to bring people together.”</p><p>I was kinda hoping that some alcohol could bring us together. I had started crushing on Sarah last week in gym, and now she was all I could think about.</p><p>Jack was blushing madly and trying to calm Davey down. Davey pouts. “Jacky!~”</p><p>“Jacky?” Albert teases. “Oh shut it.” Jack fires back. “So you 2 are a thing now?” I ask and Jack blushes. </p><p>“I-I’m not sure. Davey’s hella drunk so this could be all fake or—“ “it’s not fake.” Sarah cuts in. “He’s madly in love with you.” </p><p>“And I’m madly in love with you.” I mumble quietly looking at Sarah. Her head snaps to look at me. “What?!” </p><p>My face turns bright red. I stand up. “I...I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for you to hear that..” I turn to the door. “I’m sorry, I’m leaving.” </p><p>I head onto the front lawn and start crying. </p><p>After a bit I feel arms wrapping around me. I look up to see Sarah hugging me. “I love you too.” She mumbles kissing my head. </p><p>I blush and kiss her back. </p><p>In that time, it was just us together under the moonlight. No one else. </p><p>Just us</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is gonna be Morris x Henry</p>
<p>Sorry they ain’t exactly couple like but hey. What ya gonna do. </p>
<p>There will be a part 2 to this chapter next</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry’s POV</p>
<p>I hate my life.</p>
<p>It all started 6 months ago when the school year started. I was just minding my own business walking through the hallway on my way to English, when I felt someone pull me into a locker. I tried to scream, but they clamped their hand on my mouth. I bit them and they pulled away.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?!” I hiss.</p>
<p>The person flicks a switch to reveals themselves. It was Morris Delancey. </p>
<p>“What do you want.” I snap pushing him off of me. He looks me dead in the eye and smirks. </p>
<p>“Meet me in the boys locker room at 4:50 today after football practice. Don’t be late.” </p>
<p>He walks out of the room leaving me stunned. What had just happened? </p>
<p>Me being an idiot, I decided to do as he said, and met him in them boys locker room at exactly 4:50.</p>
<p>I looked around to see if he was there. When I saw he wasn’t, I panicked. This was a trap. </p>
<p>Just as I was about to go running out I felt a hand grab my wrist. I look around and Morris was standing there shirtless and sweaty. He was an awful person, but I had to admit. He was H O T.</p>
<p>“Why did you tell me to meet you here?” I say inpatient. He pulls me close to him and whispers in my ear, “We’re gonna have some fun.” </p>
<p>I look at him confused. He rolls his eyes and pulls me in and kisses me. I wanted to pull away, but I just couldn’t. </p>
<p>After a few minutes I pull away. “What was that about?!” </p>
<p>Mike smirks. “Look, you’re hot. I’m hot. Now I ain’t saying I like you or anything, but I need someone to fuck right now. And thats gonna be you.”</p>
<p>I rip my hand away from him. “No way. Why in the world would I do that.”</p>
<p>“You’re Single, and you gotta admit, you enjoyed that kiss. Look, I’m giving the opportunity for a no strings attached relationship where we have sex here every week. Can you really say no?” </p>
<p>“W-What if my friends find out. Or your brother! What happens then—“</p>
<p>“Trust me Henry. They won’t find out! Just say yes so we can get this party started.” </p>
<p>I wanted to say no, but the deal was too good to pass up. </p>
<p>“I’m in.” I say. “Good.” He smirks. “Now put your bag down and take off your shirt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now here I am. A slutty high school junior. <br/>And if the others ever find out...</p>
<p>God I’m done for</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 2 of this chapter coming soon! ;)</p>
<p>Leave comments! I love hearing from y’all :) </p>
<p>💕💕💕💕</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thnx 4 reading!! chapter 2 should be up 2morrow xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>